lakeviewcabinfandomcom-20200215-history
Endings (Lakeview Valley)
This article is a work in progress. There are multiple endings in Lakeview Valley, depending on what the protagonist does throughought the week Endings Parasite Ending Murder any villager and get caught by the Sheriff. Then, if done correctly, the Sheriff should start following you. Then, the Sheriff is certain you have been influenced by "darkness". After this point, if you go to the clinic, Don will heal as well as inject a parasite to the protagonist. Once lake day commences, the Sheriff will expose that the protagonist was the one behind all the murders before signalling Don to activate the parasite, killing the protagonist and ending the game. Execution Ending Murder any villager and get caught by the Sheriff. After that, murder another villager and get caught again. Repeat this process until the Sheriff decides to burn the protagonist at a stake being certain that he could no longer trust anyone and being chased by the protagonist's mother. Assisting Morgo Ending Once you get to your house, you will notice a backyard with trees. Interact with these trees and Morgo will offer upgrades for the cost of mudering a villager each. If you manage to get three upgrades, a tent will appear behind your house with Morgo inside, offering weapons and items to assist your killing spree. When Lake Day commences, tell the Sheriff to start with his song. When Sheriff sings, Morgo will interrupt him before banishing him and massacre the villagers. If all the villagers are dead, Morgo will ask the protagonist if they enjoyed the massacre. Agreeing will result in Morgo and the protagonist celebrating the massacre of the valley. If the protagonist did not enjoy it, Morgo will leave the valley all to the protagonist alone. Killing Morgo Ending If the previous ending was done properly again but the protagonist wants to save the villagers, then they can indeed stop Morgo's massacre. From the beginning of the game, if a villager has already been killed (excluding the bus crash), you will notice there are flies flying around the valley. The protagonist can kill them, but they will keep respawning unless it's Lake Day. In which they are killable and will not respawn. Killing every single fly will eventually lead to Morgo dying and ending the game. Sheriff's Applause Ending This ending is a bit tricky since this one requires the protagonist to kill all the villagers of the valley (except the Sheriff himself) without being caught or going to the clinic if caught. There are guides on the internet to assist you in performing it. If the protagonist manages to kill everyone without getting caught, once Lake Day commences, the Sheriff realizes that only he and the protagonist is left. Explaining to the protagonist his plans to inject a parasite if the latter was caught murdering just failed because of the fact that everyone is dead, the Sheriff gives the player an applause after cutting to the credits. Kill the Queen Ending To achieve this ending, the protagonist must not sin for the entire week and must have the black key from Uncle. That means no stealing villager's stuff, no intercourse, and no killing or upgrades from Morgo. If the protagonist manages to make it to Saturday without sinning, Once the Preacher visits the protagonist's home, He will notice that the protagonist is pure and worthy of a blessing. After obtaining the blessing, go to the underworld via the bed in the house locked with the black key that Uncle has. Getting the key can also be easy or hard since you can either do what Uncle said and kill 10 moths and the Dweller or you can just attack Uncle which will make him drop the key. Once in the underworld, go to the corridor up ahead and shoot the Lake God with the blessing until it goes away. Then, continue on until you meet the Queen and she asks for intercourse with the protagonist before being interrupted by the Traveler. The Traveler will then challenge the protagonist into a mini boss fight, don't worry, losing won't cause a game over. Once the Traveler's health has been completely converted to white, a cut scene will play of the Traveler killing the Queen. After that, according to another page in this wiki, the protagonist should then go to an island in the middle of the lake, talk to it's inhabitant, then kill said inhabitant (which is the Sheriff) with the saber next to him. Alternatively, get as many upgrades from Morgo and on Lake Day, speak to the time traveller in front of the protagonist's house and time travel back to last sunday. For some reason, if done this way, even though you did kill villagers and you have upgrades, you will get the blessing from the preacher. This can also be done backwards: get the blessing first, time travel, then get some upgrades. Category:Lakeview Valley